


Skid Marks (on My Heart)

by greeniethewritermouse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Swearing, eren with a motor vehicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniethewritermouse/pseuds/greeniethewritermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets his driver's licence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skid Marks (on My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

The stretch of two-lane blacktop ahead of them was long and winding, flanked on either side by massive trees. Eren adjusted his grip on the steering wheel minutely and flicked his eyes down to make sure he was still obeying the posted speed limit, 

"I can’t believe I passed," he crowed, a wide grin splitting his face. 

"I can’t either," said Levi, flicking the butt of his cigarette out the window, "The shitheads at the DMV ought to at least be smart enough to tell that giving you free reign over a motor vehicle is a mistake."

"C’mon," protested Eren, "I’m a bit of a spaz I’ll admit to it, but I’m not  _that_ bad.”

Levi leveled the teen with a deadpan look that spoke volumes about what he thought of that assertion.

"Anyway," Eren said, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Maria."

"Maria? Why Maria?"

"Cause that’s where my apartment is, shitty brat. You can drive yourself home now and you have the weekend off. There’s no way I’m not about to take advantage of that," said Levi, "Besides, we need to get the celebratory sex in while we can, since your death in a tragic accident looms on the horizon."

Eren shot him a sidelong glare.

"I’m telling you, I’m not that bad! I passed the fucking tes—oh shit!"

Levi was thrown roughly against his seat belt as Eren jerked the wheel suddenly to the left swerving wildly before slamming on the breaks and sending them into an impressive tail spin. 

Levi’s heart was pounding against his rib cage and it took a moment for him to gather his wits enough to move his hands and legs off the dashboard and ceiling. 

"Eren, are you alright? What the ever-loving fuck was— Eren!"

Eren was slumped over the steering column with blood dripping from his nose and his hands clenched into white knuckled fists on the wheel. 

Levi was quick to unbuckle his seat belt and lean over to grab Eren’s shoulders pushing him back against his seat. His eyes were clenched just as tightly shut as his fists and when Levi shook him gently he didn’t respond.

"You stupid fucking brat— Oi, Eren? Can you hear me?"

"Levi," he gasped, eyes popping open and going very round, "Oh god, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

At once the barb-wire knot of fear that had lodged itself in Levi’s stomach unclenched and he slumped forward a bit and leaned his forehead against Eren’s. 

"I’m fine," he breathed, "Except for the fucking heart attack I just had. Shit— you’re bleeding everywhere, tilt your head up a bit, I’ll find a tissue. What the fuck just happened?"

The color drained from Eren’s face and he shot upright from where he was, in an uncharacteristic moment of obedience, leaning back into his seat with his face tilted towards the ceiling.

"Shit! Did I hit it?" he demanded wildly, "I don’t think I felt us hit anything but I was panicking at the time so—oh shit, what do I do if I hit it?"

Eren was working himself up into a proper lather and on the verge of hyperventilating, so Levi reached back over grabbed him by the front of the shirt and mashed their lips together, wincing as their teeth clacked sharply and quickly involving his tongue. 

"Ngh!" Eren protested as best he could with his mouth full of Levi, pushing weakly at his shoulders for a moment before relaxing, his mouth going soft and pliant.

Only then did Levi release him. 

"Breathe in," he ordered. 

Eren sucked in a long breath. 

"And out."

And let it out in a shuddery gasp. 

"Now, brat, you are going to calm your shit and explain to me why the fuck we just had a fucking car accident, in the middle of fucking nowhere, on a deserted fucking road, going less than sixty miles per hour."

"There was a squirrel in the road," Eren explained meekly. 

"A squirrel," Levi repeated his eyes narrowing and his face clearing of all expression.

Eren nodded. 

Levi took a deep breath of his own and reached across Eren’s lap and unbuckled his seat belt. Then he took hold of the driver side door handle and shoved the door open. 

"What are you— ow, hey!"

He shoved Eren out of his seat and onto the road where he landed on his butt with a wince. Levi then hoisted himself over the center console and slid into the driver’s seat, adjusting the seat so that he could comfotably reach the pedals,

"What does it look like I’m doing, I’m driving."

"I can—"

"No," Levi said, his eyes glinting dangerously, "A shitfaced fucking squirrel. Are you shitting me? Any idiot who nearly kills himself over a fluffy-assed forest rat deserves to be condemned to public transportation the rest of his miserable life. Now get in the damn car before I leave your shitty ass here."


End file.
